


Improbably Blue Eyes

by jason_todds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheesy, Destiel - Freeform, High School AU, I don't know what I'm doing with my life, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, don't judge me please, i regret nothing... sort of, really really cheesy, seriously the cheesy-ness rivals that of an extra cheesy pizza, yeah i know I'm lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jason_todds/pseuds/jason_todds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if you like cheesy, high school AUs, this is the fic for you, short and sweet, and utterly, utterly lame. </p>
<p>but you aren't a fanfic writer till you've done a cheesy high school au</p>
<p>seriously</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improbably Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> don't say i didn't warn you
> 
> its short, its hopefully sweet, i made an attempt. 
> 
> also if i were you i probably wouldn't take this very seriously

There he was, again. Castiel cast another furtive glance in his direction, before stepping forward and letting his locker door hide his face. he pulled out the books he needed and hesitated for a moment. 

Should I? 

He looked towards him again, he was standing in a pool of sunlight, his leather jacket slung over his shoulder and his head thrown back as he laughed. Castiel swallowed and looked away again. 

No. 

He sighed and turned into the flow of people, next time, perhaps.

But he knew he wouldn't. 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

The boy was watching him again. barely, out of the corner of his improbably blue eyes. Dean angled himself towards him, so he could keep an eye on him.

He was so focused on looking like he wasn't watching the boy that he completely missed what Gabriel was saying to him. 

“Yo, Dean-o? wouldya quit staring at Cassy and pay attention to me?” Gabriel was staring at him, hands on his hips.

“What? who? I'm not staring at anyone!” Dean said quickly. Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“Ohhh so you're not interested in finding out the blue-eyed-wonder’s name?” 

“It’s Cassy, you just said.” Dean answered petulantly. Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“You are terrible at changing subjects. And that's his nickname” Dean shifted uncomfortably, 

“Gabe..” 

“Dean, its okay. I kinda need to talk to you about something involving brothers anyway.” 

Dean frowned “Wait, brothers? you're his brother?” Gabriel smirked.

“Close your mouth before something flies into it. Like a fly. And yes, he’s my brother and his full name is Castiel.”

Dean found this inexplicably funny. he threw back his head and laughed. “all this time… he was your brother, god how did I miss that”

Gabriel just looked at him. 

“I’m gonna go talk to him, I'll be back” Dean turned towards where the boy - now known as Castiel - had been standing. he stopped dead. Castiel was gone, and damn was that name a mouthful. All that Dean could see of him was his dark, ruffled hair winding its way through the halls. he sighed, lunch time. he would talk to him at lunch time.

 

 

———————————- L U N C H T I M E ————————————

 

 

Cas, as Dean had come to call him in his mind, was sitting at a table with a pretty red-head and, strangely, Deans younger brother Sam. 

Dean approached the table “Hey, is anyone sitting there?” he directed the question to Cas, who was staring at him with an expression reminiscent to that of a deer caught in a pair of headlights. 

“N-no, um, I mean nobody is sitting there, you're welcome to the seat.” Cas’ voice was deep and gravelly, nothing like Dean had expected. He flashed his most charming smile and slid into the seat. “thanks, you're Gabriel’s brother, right? Cas?” Cas nodded, and then frowned, 

“He generally calls me Cassy” 

Dean smiled more genuinely, “Would you prefer it if i called you that?” he asked, his smile widening when Cas shook his head vigorously “No! no, Cas is - Cas is fine.” 

"Alright then, Cas.” Cas smiled nervously, and then spoke.

“You are Dean, Sam's brother? he’s told me lots about you” Dean smiled and shot a glance at Sam, who was staring at his salad with a pink face. “Aw Sammy, isn't that sweet.” he crooned, reaching out to ruffle Sam's hair. 

Sam glared at him and attempted to fix his hair. “its Sam.” he said grumpily. 

Dean laughed and looked back at Cas, who was studying him intently. He didn't look away when Dean caught his eye. Neither did Dean. 

 

 

\---- LIKE FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER ----

 

“Heya Samantha.” said Gabriel as he perched on the table next to Sam's salad. resolutely ignoring his sister Anna. Sam sighed but didn't bother to correct Gabriel's use of his name, he had long ago learned that it was useless. “hi Gabe.” 

Sam glanced at his brother who seemed unable to look away from Cas. Gabriel was looking at them with an amused expression on his face. “they've been like that for the past fifteen minutes.” muttered Sam. Gabriel laughed, “They’ve been eye-fucking for fifteen minutes? funny how I’m not surprised at all” 

He lent towards Sam. “wonder if they'd notice us making out” he stage-whispered. Sam considered Gabriel’s proposition. 

“As oblivious as they seem to be, I don't think even they could miss that” 

Gabriel sighed, “Such a shame.” he murmured as he unwrapped a candy bar “Next time, maybe” 

Sam hid a smile, “Yeah, maybe next time.” 

Anna rolled her eyes so hard that Gabriel was surprised they didn't pop out of her skull. He continued to ignore her.

———————————————————————————————————————————

 

After school that day Dean walked out with Cas’ number scrawled on his hand and his arm slung over Cas’ shoulder. he had drifted along in an awed daze all day, although the sight of his little brother (who was like a head taller than him) making out with his midget best friend woke him up pretty quickly. 

 

————

 

Dean went home with a hoarse voice and swollen lips from when Cas had decided that he was sick of all the yelling and kissed him. It had proven a very effective distraction. 

 

Cas went home with a smug smile on his kiss-swollen lips. 

 

Gabriel went home with a stomach sore from laughing and his hand in the Sam's back pocket. 

 

Sam went home blushing furiously as he tried to prevent Dean from noticing said hand in pocket.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> i'd ask whether you thought it was cheesy or not but cheesy doesn't look sound or feel like a word anymore.
> 
> what am i doing with my life


End file.
